The Will To Go On
by Adrenalinx
Summary: So many years of pain and abuse have serena weared out and about to give up but what happens when someone sends her help from another world...Now a total stranger must give serena The Will To Go On
1. Chapter One: The Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I want to thank everyone who reviewed I have made some changes because I had messed up before alright peace  
  
Adrenalin X  
  
A reluctant girl walked into her math class. She didn't want to be there but there was nothing she could go about it. When she entered the class the teacher who was about 4'11 and looked like a leprechaun greeted her.   
  
She politely greeted back and took her seat and once the bell rang she put her head down she was tired and her head hurt. Being the leader of the strongest defense of the plant wasn't easy and was starting to take its toll.   
  
She was the leader of the prestigious, Silver Guardians. At only age 17 her and her other teenage colleagues, who where around the same age as her, where the last defense of this world and beyond.  
  
She had been gifted/cursed with the psychic and telekinetic ability it was a great responsibility and she didn't want it. Though she took it anyway. Her only reason is that when she looked into the eyes of the little kids she could see that they put their fate in her hands.   
  
She felt she was the only one that can keep them laughing and playing and even if it killed her those little kids will laugh and play till they where sore and even then laugh and play some more.   
  
Today she would have to go on a mission she was all ready even though she looked like a normal high school student she was pack with weapons and the most highly advanced technology ever. After school she would have to save the world…Lucky her.  
  
With that in mind she fell asleep in class she needed rest. Saving the world required having beauty sleep. She could already feel herself drifting away into darkness sweet peaceful darkness.  
  
She heard a voice off in the distance… "She needs you, you must help her you're the only one that can help her…. "who are you what are you talkin bout who needs me I don't understand" Faith said she was very confused and she was getting scared. "The little bunny of the moon needs your help, help her…" "The bunny of the moon your not making any sense how the hell am I supposed to help a bunny from the moon is that even possible?" "Yes you will help her go help her she need you" "yeah we already established that! And how do you know I'll help? I could very well kill the damn thing" Said Faith getting frustrated and annoyed. The voice chuckled "You wont… you will help your heart won't let you do otherwise" The voice said knowingly. "now go she needs you now" The voice said opening a portal  
  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT!!!" Faith screamed.   
  
The portal opened and before she could do anything she was sucked in again she felt herself falling in to darkness. The girl lost all conscienceless. The voice said it's final last words "You must give her the will to go on"  
  
Monday  
  
2:00am  
  
Serena sat awake in her room her whole body ached and her mind was racing. She was Physically and Emotionally exhausted. She had just returned from a battle with a monster and it got a few good hits on her.   
  
But that wasn't what tired her so much. What tired her was the situation that always presented itself when she and her so called friends got together. They would always ridicule her to no end.   
  
Then they would take away all the attention from her from her boyfriend and he would love it. It was all a game for him especially with Raye she didn't care that he was hers all she wanted was what she wanted never caring about others feelings.  
  
Then the other girls wouldn't say anything about it they preferred Raye to Serena that she knew it hurt her so much but it's better to face the true than to live a lie, Right?   
  
Serena when to her desk she had a lot of homework to finish and if she didn't she'd fail and wouldn't go on the 12 grade. She was about to start when something fell out of the sky onto her bed.  
  
At first she thought it was Rini but then she saw she was wrong. On her bed laid a girl totally opposite of her and looked nothing like Rini. She had long black hair and was wearing dark blue flares with a black shirt that is held up by being tied around your neck. She also had a matching dark blue denim jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached two inches past her shoulders. She also had on black lugs. She also had a black Jansport backpack with her.  
  
"Where the hell am I," The girl asked out loud. "Who are you want are you doing in my house are you the new enemy??" Serena asked in a rush. "Ok first off slow down k My name is Faith…Faith Yume Masters I don't know what I'm doing here and no I'm not an enemy unless you make me your enemy…so chill all right" Faith said trying to figure out what to do and what was going on.   
  
"My name is Serena… Serenity Usagi Tsukino and I do not want you to be my enemy," said Serena. She was thinking maybe she could find a good friend in her since the ones she has betray her and treat her badly. Since molly died she didn't have anyone to really talk to maybe just maybe.   
  
"Is that right it's pretty" Said Faith "Thank you you have a very pretty name too… Yume doesn't that mean Dream. "Thanks…yeah it does…okay now what am I doing here…I'm supposed to be in my math class sleeping…and I have a mission today…damn" said Faith mumbling to herself.   
  
"Um are you hungry do you want something to eat I have all the junk foods and keep you up drinks in the world" said Serena with a small smile. "Yeah I can see that," said Faith with a grin. "What time is it and what are you doing up" asked Faith.  
  
"Oh it's 2:30a.m. I have to finish a lot of work or else I don't pass to 12 grade" answered Serena. Faith gave her a sympathetic look she knew what it was like to be in that situation and she hated it. "I know what that's like…trust me tell you what I'll help you do your assignments and then well sleep and in the morning we'll see what happens k" proposed Faith.  
  
A big smile came on Serena's she started to shake her had continuously. "Alright lets get started. The girls drank, ate, and worked. It was a lot of work but between both of them working really fast they managed to finish at 3:35 by then they knocked out and went to sleep.  
  
At 6:45 when Faith woke up she had always been an early riser even if she hadn't had much sleep. She looked at the clock and decided it was time to get up. She decided she should wake up Serena too. Faith tried all the nice approaches she could think of but it didn't work so she just pushed Serena off the bed and threw cold water all over her face.   
  
"ahhh" Serena screamed "You have to get up you have to get to school if you don't all the work we did won't count! Now get up and get dressed" Stated Faith firmly. Serena got up lazily she took a shower and got dressed. Since it was the last day of school they decided to let the entire student body have a free dress code day basically they could wear anything they wanted as long as it was appropriate. Serena looked through her closet and took out and an all pink outfit. It was plain and sort of childish but it was all she had.   
  
When she came out of the bathroom Faith looked at her. "Are you going to wear that to the last day of school?" asked Faith gently. She didn't want to be mean but it wasn't right it was the last day of school she should go out with a bang and all that good stuff. Not looking like an over grown five-year-old. That was a big no-no.   
  
"It's all I have" Serena said ashamed. "No it's cool here we're about the same size let me borrow the pink spaghetti strap and you can use my shirt and do you have a beige skirt that would look better" Said Faith. Serena could help but smile she had barely knew this mysterious girl for less than a day and already she had helped her with so much. She felt so happy at that moment and nothing could change that.  
  
"Yes I do actually" Serena said as she when to change. After they were all done Faith did Serena's hair. She pulled back her bangs and left to long thin strands of bangs in their place. Then she put twisties in leading to an elegant bun. Serena looked beautiful and mature. She was also happy about her new hairdo because her hair wasn't bugging her anymore.  
  
"Thank you so much I love it! You have helped me so much and you barely knew me thank you" Serena said on the brink of tears. "No…don't cry Serena! Do anything but cry" said Faith worriedly. `I'm gonna break her one day watch' thought Faith worriedly. "Ok" Serena said with a smile. "Come on you'll be late for school," said Faith heading downstairs.   
  
When they got there a happy cheery Mrs. Tsukino greeted them. "Hello girls Faith I'm glad you got your Cousin up this morning_oh Serena you look wonderful both of you do_come and have some breakfast" "Ok" both girls said. They looked at each other confused Faith just shrugged "If ain't broke don't fix it" was all she said to Serena as they ate breakfast.   
  
'This is the beginning of one crazy day' Serena thought. 'I wonder what will happen when the girls and darien find out about Faith…I hope they don't embarrass me" Questioned Serena never knowing what was waiting for her when she arrives at school...  
  
Alright it's late Ima stop here laterz...  
  
Adreanlin X 


	2. Chapter Two: Tell em How it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I want to thank everyone who reviewed….Thanks….  
  
Adrenalin X  
  
"Alright girls time to go to school have a wonderful day you two and don't get into any trouble it's your last day of school Serena don't mess it up and have fun…" said Mrs. Tsukino  
  
"Don't worry mom we won't cause any trouble" Said Serena reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah we won't cause it, trouble will come to us on it's own" Said Faith with a smile.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino laughed as the girls got up and left.   
  
As they walked down the street Serena had a worried look on her face. She knew the girls and Darien where just around the block.   
  
'Maybe we should take a different route…no I'll be late for school…but the girls will laugh at me…and faith will see how pathetic I really am'   
  
"Serena What's up you look out of it chicka" Said Faith.   
  
"My friends they're around the corner and they're going to make fun of me like always and so will my boyfriend… an…an …and then you'll see how pathetic I really am" said Serena bursting out into tears.  
  
Faith put her arms around Serena and let her cry. The pain in Serena's voice touched her heart. After a few minutes Sympathy had a new companion…abhorrence. 'How the hell do these fools do this to her and still call themselves her friends and her boyfriend…what the hell is he doing!' Thought Faith with total astonishment.  
  
"If they treat you this bad why are you even kickin it with them" Asked Faith. Serena proceeded to tell Faith about their past, present, and future.   
  
"And…they hate me because I'm so stupid" Serena said through her tears.  
  
"Serena listen to me…they are not your friends…ok…by the way they've been treating you they're not even people…they're sick, nauseating, perverse, and excessively depressed things that are jealous of you because you are true acknowledged Royalty" Said Faith.  
  
Serena looked at her questionably not fully understanding what she was saying.  
  
"Okay…look…you have all this power k you where given this ability when you were 14,15 right…at that time you had a lot of friends and a place to belong to" said Faith. Serena nodded.  
  
"When you were given this ability you had to grow up real fast and your world was all wacked out cuz you weren't ready…  
  
They were loners so when they found out their world was cool everything was alright cuz they finally belonged somewhere…  
  
see what I'm saying…they were lost so it was easy for them to do this job…you had a life so no one understood you and you didn't know how to grow up you where like 14,15 and suddenly you had to…   
  
1. Save the world   
  
2. Be a good student   
  
3. Not tell anyone   
  
4. Be prefect and know all the answers   
  
5. Act like a 30 yr old when your not even 18 yet   
  
Then they find out you're a princess…your barley getting used to this and sort of getting the hang of it and now you gotta be the perfect princess when you don't know how.   
  
See what I'm sayin though they are expecting you to be this really strong powerful know-it-all leader and to drop your life and be cool with all of this…  
  
cuz they didn't have a life before and it was easy for them and they have a scape goat so there fine but you, you just learned how to be a good actress and where a mask…  
  
I know what it's like to have to grow up fast to be a more matured then kids your age  
  
But I never stopped having fun I never stopped laughin. I never cried myself to sleep every night because the people I worked with expected me to be perfect do you know why   
  
Because day one I told them I'm not perfect and this is what I can do this is what I can't and they accepted it because they weren't heartless basterds who's life revolves on puttin their leader through hell   
  
Their evil Serena let them die for all you care leave them you have a world to save and what you need to do is gather allies  
  
You need to tell them this is what's goin on this is how it is and if you don't like it get out you can't deal with that shit you have a world to save  
  
And as for your boyfriend you deserve better…you can do better oh my gosh can you do better!!! Lemme tell ya yesh…Look don't look for someone worth being a king look for someone that treats you like a queen nothing more nothing less you deserve it" said faith. Serena's tears had dried up and she was smiling   
  
"Thank you…thank you for everything" was all Serena could say.  
  
"Your welcome and now lets go meet those "friends" of yours" said faith with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Wait you said you knew what it was like to have to be mature what did you mean" questioned Serena. As they continued walking.  
  
"All in do time chicka you'll know one day just not now" Said Faith.  
  
"ok" was all Serena said. She didn't want to pressure Faith.  
  
As they walked they could hear them getting closer laughing at her Serena's head dropped  
  
"Keep your head up to the sky Serenity you're the Imperial Moon Princess Heiress to the throne" Said Faith. Serena smiled  
  
'She's right I have to keep my head up I'm better than them I'm Imperial Moon Princess" thought Serena with each word gaining confidence.  
  
Finally they were face to face. They all had stunned looks on their faces. They couldn't believe it was Serena but somehow they knew it was.  
  
"Meatball head is that you" Said Raye in a shocked tone. "No…I am not meatball head I am Princess Serenity of the Imperial Moon Kingdom heiress to the Throne now formally known as Serena Tsukino and that is how you will address me" said Serena her head was up the shocked looks never left their faces.  
  
"That's right all that mad hating gots to and will stop" Said Faith in a firm tone. She didn't like them and this was evident in her voice.  
  
Raye was angry she did not like to be talked down to. "And who are you?" Fumed Raye. Serena and faith looked at each other then Faith answered  
  
"I am Princess Serenity's long lost sister Princess Yume of The Imperial Star Kingdom now known as Faith Yume Masters her 'cousin' to those of her family members" said Faith sounding all high and mighty.  
  
"That's impossible you have black hair" said Mina. "So does she so does a lot of people" said Faith. Faith was starting to get angry.  
  
"Yeah but black hair isn't in her family" snapped Raye.   
  
"Don't you ever snap at me again I am a princess and you will treat me as such always remember you are beneath me as well as my sister you are just a simple guard ones who's life can be sparred never forget that pee-on don't any of you forget it" yelled Faith.  
  
She had, had enough with them and it had only been five minutes.   
  
"Come on Serenity" and with that they left. Raye ran after them and grabbed Serena but Serena retaliated with….  
  
Alright Ima stop here see y'all next time  
  
Adrenalin X 


	3. Chapter 3: Choices Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I want to thank everyone who reviewed....Thanks....  
  
Adrenalin X  
  
Serenity and faith were walking away when Serena felt a hand grab her arm. Serena's instincts took over and she punched her attacker. Then she realized she had just punched Raye in the face. She felt a sudden rush of contentment.  
  
So many years she had wanted to do that and now she finally did it. One slap on the face could never replace the years of abuse Raye had put her through but it was a start.  
  
Raye stared at her rage pranced in her eyes she was never one to be messed with and today would not be the day Serena would start. She would make Serena pay for that.  
  
With that in mind Raye rose her hand and swung at Serena but her hand was stopped at mid swing. Raye looked at the person who stopped her. It was that girl she only knew as 'princess' Yume...or so she said.  
  
While there was rage in the eyes of Raye there was fire in the eyes of Faith. Raye looked at Faith then caught her furious stare. The fire danced menacingly in her eyes fueled by hate and utter revulsion.  
  
Raye felt a twinge of fear but would not let herself be intimidated.  
  
"Never in your life will you ever hurt her do you understand Mars" Said Faith. Her voice low and threatening she spoke each word slowly making sure Raye got the message the first time.  
  
"I will not warn you again heed my warning now, don't, and I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you" said Faith her tone never changing.  
  
"I'm a feared by all of those who oppose me Mars keep acting stupid and you'll find out why" Finished Faith as she took Serena and left.  
  
They didn't remember how long they stood but for them time cease to exist. In the silence it was known in their minds there was one thought in their heads.  
  
They had made an enemy today.  
  
An enemy with an upper hand she knew everything about them but they don't know a thing about her.  
  
An enemy with control and influence in Serena. An enemy that hated them with a passion and could and will go against them at any point in time.  
  
They didn't know what to do.  
  
What could they do? They were alone...but at least they had each other...right?  
  
WRONG!  
  
Serena and Faith ran to school neither of them speaking Serena was still in shock and Faith was still angry. In her mind everything was chaos...  
  
'Why are we protecting her we don't even know her she could get us into a lot of trouble...weren't we supposed to go to the moon and save a rabbit or something' A voice said  
  
'cuz she needs us and that's our job to help the helpless she has a mission she cannot do alone she needs guidance... she needs OUR guidance' another voice reasoned.  
  
'Look homegirl right now she needs us this world is going to crush her is we don't help her soon we gotta make chicka stronger faster better whateva, the works, she needs to be strong enough to face the world and everyone in it including Ms. Bitchatude and the Bitchyettes' Said a third voice and with that it was settled.  
  
She would stay and help Serena then find a way home.  
  
They finally made it to school with a minute to spare, which for Serena was a first, and for Faith it was a first in a really long time.  
  
"Hello Ms. H here is the work I owe you" Said Serena as she handed her the work.  
  
"Serena glad you made it and thank you good job" Said Ms. H. Serena smiled today was the start of a good day.  
  
Serena went back to her seat. Faith had found a seat next to her.  
  
"Alright class It has been one great year I hope you all have a great next year and beyond well today will be a free period enjoy yourselves" with that said the class cheered everyone moved seats and went with their friends.  
  
"We did it all my work is done and I don't have to worry about it all summer I'm going to be a senior next year! All thanks to you thank you Faith thank you" said Serena.  
  
"Hey no prob. Chicka but don't tell anyone or else everything will come back and bite you in the ass" warned Faith.  
  
"ok" responded Serena.  
  
Through out the class there was idle chit chat until the bell rang Faith followed Serena to her next class.  
  
They were talking about what interests they had when suddenly Faith froze.......  
  
Alright read and review  
  
Laterz  
  
Adrenalinx 


End file.
